Episode 6
Rage, You Damn Nerd is the sixth episode of the ''Boku no Hero Academia'' anime. Summary All Might (who is secretly watching Izuku) is impressed with Izuku's action of using One For All at the last second through his fingertip. As Ochako cheers for Izuku and Tenya comments on Izuku's finger, Katsuki is shocked and horrified at what happened, finding it impossible for Izuku to have a Quirk. Thinking that Izuku lied to him for all these years about not having a Quirk, an enraged Katsuki charges at Izuku demanding that he explain himself, but Shouta stops Katsuki using his Capturing Weapon. After completing all the tests, Shouta presents the results and as the does, he reveals the expulsion rule was a lie and that it was a logical ruse to pull out their best performances, which shocks Izuku, Ochako and Tenya. Shouta tells his students that their curriculum sheets are in the classroom and tells Izuku to go to Recovery Girl to have himself patched up. After Shouta walks away, All Might approaches him, calling him a liar and saying that he once expelled an entire class last year. All Might continues to say that he kicks kids out if they have "zero chances" and believes that he also felt Izuku's potential which is why he didn't expel Izuku. Shouta responds by saying that Izuku is above the "zero" mark, saying that he can expel anyone who drops below the zero mark at any time. Shouta leaves, with All Might commenting that they will never get along. The first day of school ends and Izuku becomes friends with Ochako and Tenya. The next day after the normal lessons end, Class 1-A has their Foundation Heroics Studies with the Number One Hero All Might, much to Izuku's excitement. All Might says that they will be building up their Hero Foundation through various trial, telling them that their first trial will be the Trial of Battle. All Might tells his students to go and get changed into their Hero Costumes, telling them not to forget that from now on, they are all Heroes. After Class 1-A changes into their Hero Costumes, they gather at Grounds B for the Trial of Battle. All Might says that the Trial of Battle will be an indoor battle. He continues to say that they will be split into villain and hero groups for a two-on-two team battle. All Might then explains the training trial: the villains will guard a nuclear weapon they intend on deploying and the heroes must stop their scheme; if the heroes capture the villains or reach the nuclear core before time runs out, they win; if the villains manage to keep the nuclear core for the whole time or they capture the heroes, they win. After everyone is paired up by lottery, All Might announces the first two pairs who will do combat; Izuku and Ochako will be the Heroes while Katsuki and Tenya will be the villains. All Might says that everyone else will be watching through the cameras in the surveillance room. Both Katsuki and Tenya go inside the building first. After five minutes, Izuku and Ochako go into the building, which starts the Trial of Battle. Izuku and Ochako are walking, but suddenly Katsuki ambushes then and unleashes an Explosion, but Izuku pushes himself and Ochako out of the way (although half his mask is blown off in the process). Katsuki prepares to attack again, but Izuku intercepts him, grabbing his right arm and throwing him onto the ground. Izuku says that he knew Katsuki would use his right arm to attack because he took notes on Heroes including him; the same notes he blew and tossed away. Izuku then declares that he is no longer the "Deku: that Katsuki always pushed around, but the "Deku" whose vibe is never giving up. This declaration makes Katsuki furious. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime & Manga Differences Site Navigation Category:Battle Trial Arc Episodes